


Seasons to Dream

by Abbyromana



Category: Batman (Comics), Robin (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Depression, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Major character death - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Sad Ending, warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 02:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13284726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abbyromana/pseuds/Abbyromana
Summary: A broken heart at least remember the feeling of happiness.





	Seasons to Dream

**Author's Note:**

> You might need a tissue by the end. This does not have a happy ending.

There was a chill in the air.  
  
Tim buried himself deeper into the long yellow scarf wrapped around his neck. A tiny shiver raked over his shoulders. Still, Tim didn’t let the cold dim his spirits. Not even the bobbing of the small boat on the clear lake could upset him. Instead, he chose to enjoy the bright, if bitterly cold, autumn morning with his dad.

As if reading his thoughts, his dad suddenly spoke up, "A boy needs fresh air and sunshine. You can't be cooped up in that dark cave all the time."

A white, misty puff of laughter escaped Tim's lips. He nodded in agreement. "I know, Dad."

Coughing slightly, his father nodded back. “Though, I wish it wasn't so nippy out. I can feel it in my gut!”  
  
Tim's smile faulted for a second, before he shook his head. In a tight voice, he replied, “Yeah, Dad. But you said it had to be today."  
  
That earned Tim a loud chuckle from his father. "That I did." Against the searing dawn glow, the older Drake appeared to have a five o’clock shadow. Not normal for the former businessman, but Tim’s father seemed not to care for once. He was a bit tied up with fixing his broken fishing line.  
  
As Tim watched his father, a thousand thoughts rang through his head. Each and every one was about his father. There was stuff he wanted to say to his father. Some were questions he had always meant to ask. Others were feelings he'd always wanted to share. However, neither of them seemed to have had the time for them or the confidence to speak up. That was just how Tim's family had always been.

Feeling more confident than usual, Tim took a chance and spoke. “Dad, there's some... things I've meant...”  
  
"Watch the line, Tim!” interrupted his father, reaching over. Suddenly, Tim was aware he held a fishing pole in his hands. Gripping tightly to it, he realized he'd almost lost it over the edge of the bobbing boat.  
  
Blushing slightly, Tim adjusted his gripe. Then, he turned to his father with an apologetic smile. “Sorry. I guess I lost...”  
  
"Just be careful, Son." There was a reassuring smile on his father's scruffy looking face. His hand moved to Tim’s shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. “I get worried about you some times. You've go so much on your mind of late. But... you've got to keep focused, or else…”  
  
Tim nodded. “I know.” He adjusted his hold on his rod again, before returning his full attention to the bobbing fishing lure. He felt his father’s hand slip from his shoulder. Tim’s throat tightened slightly. “Just feels like..."  
  
“Patience, Tim,” his father briefly interrupted without glancing away from tying a new lure to his fishing line. “You can't rush some things. If you do...”  
  
“Yeah,” Tim responded, swallowing the lump in his throat. “I know.”  
  
Silence fell between them.

Out of the corner of his eye, Tim saw his father slowly nod in agreement as he reached into the bait box. Then in a very quiet voice, his father commented, “It's been too long. I'm sorry for that, Tim. We should have done this more often.” His father swallowed, looking out at the rising sun. “Won’t let that happen again, Son.” His hand returned to Tim’s shoulder. “That…I promise you.”  
  
The morning songs of Gotham Forest echoed around them. The twittering of birds came and went almost randomly, occasionally accompanied by the honking of geese overhead. The chilly wind rustled through the trees and across the surface of the lake.  
  
Tim couldn’t help the new smile. “At least, we're doing it now. Nice to be…”  
  
Before he could finish speaking, he felt a very sharp tug on his fishing line. It was nearly pulled from his hands. His gaze instantly snapped to his lure on the end of his line. Far beneath the murky water, the lure had vanished. The line appeared to be going the same way.  
  
As the crank rapidly spun, his father hand reached out and grabbed it to stop it from spinning. Steadying the crank, his father loudly said, “Don’t just sit there! Help me!”  
  
Tim pulled back on the rod, but the thing on the other end of the line was strong, far stronger than him. Grunting, he looked to his father. “Feels like a big one! Fast too!”  
  
"Those are the tricky ones!" his father commented. He reached across, trying to add his strength to the endeavor. "You never see them coming... before... Too late!" Despite their combined efforts, the thing on the other end seemed to out power both of them.  
  
With one last hard tug by both Drakes, the rod slipped from Tim’s hands. A second later, it was pulled over the edge of the boat and into the water right. His father went right along with it.  
  
The air was knocked from Tim's lungs as he tumbled backwards into the boat.  
  
The gasps and cursing of his father could be heard just over the other side. When a dripping wet hand appeared on the edge, Tim sat up and looked over it. There was a scowling look on his father’s drenched face. Water droplets trickled down his sharp nose as he squinted up at Tim.  
  
Tim couldn’t help the snort of laughter. Even as he covered his mouth, he could tell his father noticed. “‘Water’ you laughing at, Young Man?” There was a teasing tone to his father’s voice.  
  
Tim coughed, reaching out to him to help him back into the boat. “Nothing, Dad. I promise.”  
  
“Oh, yeah?” His father accepted his hand. In a matter of seconds, laughter was far from Tim’s mind. He was pulled face first into the cold lake.

oOo

  
“Burrrr….,”muttered Tim through chattering teeth. Despite the high collar of his Robin suit, the winter wind sent shivers down his back. In vain, he tried to bury himself under his cape. “Cccan’t… believe wwe’re even out here tttonight. Of all nights!”  
  
A familiar, playful chuckle came up from behind Tim.  
  
“It’s New Year’s Eve, Nightwing!” complained Tim with a whine to his tone. “I could be spending it inside with Dad at home or with Steph… or even with Conner and the other Titans back in New York.”  
  
“And miss a view like this?” asked Nightwing from behind him. The bright lights of Gotham were spread out before them. The river would soon be glow with the annual New Year’s fireworks. They were said to be the best fireworks on the east coast.  
  
Still, Tim snorted in disbelief.  
  
“Besides… it could be worse,” commented Nightwing.  
  
Tim rolled his eyes. “How could it?”  
  
Another chuckle followed the crunching sound of boots across the snow covered rooftop of Wayne Tower. A second later, a steaming cup of fresh, hot coffee appeared before Tim. The delicious smell of coffee grabbed his full attention.  
  
Tim didn’t hesitate to snatch the cup from Nightwing’s gauntlet covered hand. Unashamedly, he gulped down the liquid warmth.  
  
Only then did Nightwing respond. “You could be wearing scaly, green shorts, Boy Wonder.”  
  
Tim choked back on his drink as he recalled the first Robin’s slightly less than protective uniform. Back at the Manor, he had quite a few pictures that proved how little those shorts hid on either of his predecessors. Mentally, he thanked Alfred for the redesign of the Robin uniform.

Blushing, Tim turned towards Nightwing. “Oh, right.” He wiped the splash of coffee from his chin. “Guess that was tough on nights like this.”  
  
There was a sly grin on Nightwing’s face. “Yeah,” he added, giving a tug at Tim’s cape, “especially when your cape's only thigh length.”  
  
“Ouch!” exclaimed Tim, shivering now due to the image put into his head. “That must have been horrible.”  
  
“Nah!” Dick said dismissively, flopping down beside Tim. He took a log sip of his own steaming cup. “Something you probably didn’t know… Bruce wasn’t blind to the clothing issue. At least, thanks to Alfred and me. He figured out a solution to the problem not long after I became Robin. After the first cold winter frost, he had Alfred pull together some thermal leggings for me to wear during that time of year. Flesh colored, so that from a distance the change wasn’t noticeable.”  
  
“Nice!” Tim agreed. “I mean, nice of him and Alfred.”  
  
“Yeah, he can be,” Nightwing said with a teasing tone, “when he’s not in Batman mode.”  
  
“Or when Alfred nags him to do it,” Tim added, not hiding his smile of amusement.  
  
Both batboys sniggered at their private joke about their mentor.  
  
As Dick’s lips opened to say more, the sound a new pair of boots on the rooftop silenced both of them. Tim’s shoulders stiffened. He suddenly felt very self-aware. Tim was almost too afraid to turn around to see if it was Batman. Luckily, Nightwing cut off Tim’s coming panic attack.  
  
“There you are, Batgirl! Glad you decided to take up my offer,” happily greeted Nightwing, waving over the new arrival. “Come and join us!” He raised a third steaming cup. “Brought coffee…” Then, he gestured to the partially opened box beside them. “… and pizza.”  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Tim saw Batgirl, all dark and imposing. She stood stoic and silent at a distance. Very slowly, she titled her head to the side. Her completely masked head gave away nothing about her thoughts. Yet, just as quickly, she righted her head and moved forward.  
  
She accepted the steaming cup from Nightwing and took a seat on the other side of Tim. “Thank you,” she said in a soft but firm voice.  
  
Lifting up her full-face covering mask just enough to reveal her thinly curved lips, she took a sip. “Hmmm. Good.”  
  
That’s when Tim felt Nightwing gently elbowed him. “Say! Lucky you… with that face mask,” Nightwing commented. He good-naturely ruffled Tim’s hair. “Tim and I were just complaining about our own suits’ weak spots, weren’t we?”  
  
Tim only managed a small, bashful smile. “Kind of.”  
  
Batgirl looked between him and Nightwing for a moment. “Oh?” Her straightly drawn lips gave nothing away about her thoughts, as usual. She just seemed to be gauging them. Tim could only image what she picked up from them, how she interpreted their discussion on costumes. Then, the next moment her lips drew slightly into a small smile as she looked directly at Tim. “Batman… jealous too.”  
  
A loud puff of laughter came from Nightwing. “Bet he does.” He playfully elbowed Tim again, before winking at him. “I wouldn’t be surprised if he’s drawing up some new Batman cowl with its own face cover. Can’t you just see it, Timmy?”  
  
Tim couldn’t help the grin on his face. And much to his surprise, Batgirl seemed to as well.

oOo

Bubbly laughter filled the fresh air.  
  
The smell of morning dew coated the thick forest growth. With each step, it consumed his senses more and more. Tim could practically feel it on his skin. It made him involuntarily shiver.  
  
Then, a hand slipped into his with a squeeze as a cushioned shoulder bumped him. “Feeling a bit chilly, Boy Wonder?”  
  
Tim couldn’t help the grin that curved his lips. “How couldn’t I be, Girl Wonder?” His gaze flickered back toward Stephanie. “You are wearing my jacket.” He nodded toward the over-sized, red leather jacket that she wore.  
  
With her free hand, she gave a tug on the lapels up around her neck. “And such a good boyfriend, you are to let me wear yours.” She gave him a mischievous wink.  
  
Tim rolled his eyes, adjusting his other hand’s hold on the picnic basket.  That’s why they were out in the forest behind Wayne Manor. Some time for just him and Stephanie. "Just don't get too use to it. I will probably need it back."  
  
Despite the dew, the forest was a great place to just relax with the girl he loved. When she shifted her grasp to interlock their fingers with his, he noticed warmth grow between their palms and spread up his arm. This moment felt right, felt like what life should be.  
  
There was no danger from psychopathic murders, villainess fathers, or invading aliens. No threats from men bent on destroying Gotham or the world for that matter. It was just him and Stephanie.

There was a hum of amusement from the direction of Stephanie. "Depends, Boy Wonder."

"Depends on what?" He raised an eyebrow, watching as she side stepped to stand in front of him.

There was a huge grin on her face. She leaned in close enough for him to feel her warm breath skirt across his face. "Can you catch me?" He barely registered the picnic basket being snatched from his hand, until he felt her playful push. “Tag!”  
  
Tim stumbled briefly. Then, he watched as she took off down the worn pathway with a broad smile on her face.  
  
Tim gaped, before calling after her. “Hey! No fair!” He took off after her. Despite many times out racing Stephanie across rooftops, she seemed to be more than able to outpace him on the ground. Then again maybe it was because she weaved and dodged around trees and bushes. Soon enough, she had led him far off the pathway and deeper into the thick overgrowth of the forest.  
  
Tim’s watchful eyes tried to follow her retreating form. Stephanie just managed to keep a significant distance between them. He tripped and nearly fell quite a few times. Still, he ducked and dodged around every tree and bush that she did. However, coming around a very large tree, he lost sight of her.  
  
On the other side of the tree, he stopped in mid-step. His brow furrowed in concern. He opened his mouth to call out for her. Before her name could leave his lips, someone grabbed the scruff of his shirt and tugged him hard backwards.  
  
Tim felt as if the huge tree had swallowed him whole. The powerful tongue pulled him back into its dark depths. When his back finally connected with the hard interior back of the tree, he found himself face to face with a grinning Stephanie.  
  
In a breathy voice, she whispered, “Boy… Wonder…”  
  
Before he could find his voice, she grabbed his face and pressed a long, firm kiss to his parted lips. Time left him as his mind spun. Every inch of him tingled with excitement. He felt weak kneed.  
  
Only when she pulled back did he find some strength to speak. “Steph…”  
  
As her hot breath skirted across his face, she whispered, “Still shivering, Tim?”  
  
He breathed out a chuckle.  
  
“Tim?” she asked.

oOo

“Tim, you with us?” the low tone of Conner asked, pulling Tim up from his contemplation.  
  
Briefly lifting his gaze, he squinted at Conner. He was reclined against a tree with his legs out stretched. Krypto rested his head on one of Conner’s legs.  
  
Tim let a grin spread across his face. “Yeah, I’m still here.”  
  
A snort of amusement from the other side of Tim drew his attention away from Conner. Bart was laid out on his back. One of the Speedster’s hands rested under his head and the other picked at sharp blades of grass. “As much as he ever is.”  
  
Tim shook his head with a bemused smile on his face, before lowering it. He drew in a deep breath of the hot but comfortable air. There was just enough of a breeze to not be scorching. Effortlessly, it glided through air around the three superhero teens.  
  
In his relaxed state, Tim could hear the snap of the dry grass when Bart finally pulled one free. To the untrained ear, it would have been muffled. After all, The sound of the wind and the heavy breathing of Krypto when he exhaled loudly were even louder. But not to Tim.  
  
Drawing in his own deep breath, Tim caught the familiar and comforting smell of apple pie. The warm, sweet smell wafted on the breeze. Cracking an eye open, Tim spotted three pies sitting on the window sill.  
  
A low rumble erupted from his stomach in response.  
  
A brief chuckle from Conner told him that it wasn’t missed. It was just loud enough for overly sensitive, Kryptonian ears. A sharp bark from Krypto reconfirmed that. Turning sharply, Tim saw both Kryptonians were wide-eyed and alert. More than that, they both were pointedly looking at him.  
  
“Sorry,” Tim said with a blush.  
  
“Don’t be,” Conner told him. “Ma’s pies do that to everyone.”  
  
“You’re telling me,” Bart said with an eager voice. “Think their done yet?”  
  
Conner inclined his head forward, sniffing the air. When his brow furrowed, he turned to Krypto. “What do you say, Boy? Ready or Not?”  
  
Like his master, Krypto sniffed the air before sneezing and shaking his head.  
  
That caused Tim and Conner to both laugh.  
  
Scratching the top of Krypto’s head, Conner said, “Well, there you have it. Can’t argue with the most astute, super nose on Earth.”  
  
Krypto barked in agreement, whipping his tail from side to side.  
  
“Too bad. Could really have gone for a pick me up,” Bart said, eyeing the blade of grass in his hand.  
  
“Don’t tell me you’re already bored,” Conner commented.  
  
“What? Me? Never!” Bart said dismissively. “Could almost get use to this fresh air and wide open spaces.” A smug grin spread over his face as he slid the blade of grass between his teeth. “Just don’t know how you slow pokes can do this twenty-four seven.” In the same breath, he suddenly shot upright and changed subjects “Say! Who’s up for some baseball?”  
  
Tim silently chuckled, dipping his head and shaking it side to side.  
  
“Again?” said Conner with an exasperated tone.  
  
“Come on!” Bart pressed with a broad grin. He was on his feet in a blink of an eye.  
  
“Come on nothing,” Conner said with a dismissive wave. “We just got done doing a nearly two-hour game of that, and you wouldn’t stop whining when I wiped the floor with you.”  
  
“Says you, fly-boy,” Bart spat. The teasing grin on his face revealed he wasn’t even serious.  
  
All three of them laughed. The air filled with it, making Tim glad he was here with his friends.  
  
Life was the best. He had the best job and an amazing girlfriend that he loved and who loved him. He no longer had to hide his secret identity from his father and had the coolest older brother, even if it was only as a Robin. Now, he was having a normally boring day with his two best friends. This is how he always wanted it to be.  
  
Even as his two male best friends continued to bicker, Tim heard Krypto give a sharp whine. Tim saw an uncharacteristically worried look directed at him on the white dog’s face. The whine quickly became a whimper.  
  
Yet, no one else seemed to notice. Conner was on his feet continuing to banter with Bart.  
  
"What is it, Boy?" Tim asked, moving a hand to pat Krypto’s head. That’s when he realized he couldn’t even lift his arm. Bewilderment washed over Tim. "What the…?" A loud bark from Krypto cut him off.  
  
“I’ll show you!” suddenly declared Bart.  
  
“Oh yeah?” responded Conner.  
  
As he turned to call out to his friends, Tim became dully away of a sharp, whining noise. It wasn’t coming from Krypto. In fact, it sounded as if it was being carried on the wind. While dull at first, it quickly became louder and more demanding to be addressed. Soon, it drowned out the sound of his friend’s voices and even Krypto’s barking.  
  
Snapping his full attention back to Conner and Bart, Tim saw them walking away from him. Before he could blink, the distance between him and them grew exponentially.  
  
When he tried to rise to his feet, his legs felt restrained to the ground just as much as his arms. Yet, he saw nothing holding them down. “Conner! Bart! Come back!” he tried to yell over the near deafening, shrill sound.  
  
After a moment, they seemed to hear him. They turned with broad smiles on their faces. There was no sign that they heard the grating noise. Rather, they were waving for him to join them.  
  
“Don’t go! Please wait!” shouted Tim at the top of his lungs. “I can’t… can’t…”  
  
Panic filled Tim’s face as both of his friends’ forms seemed to grow fuzzy and faded. Then, slowly they faded completely away as if they were just a parting mist.  
  
“No!!!” screamed Tim.  
  
As he gasped in a breath, Tim finally and painfully realized the source of the sharp noise.

oOo

Tim snapped up in bed, looking around the darkened room of his tiny apartment. His alarm clock was blaring for his attention.  
  
A series of loud bangs from the wall soon joined it. “Hey! Can you shut that off?!” yelled his fake uncle from the next bedroom. “Some of us are still trying to sleep!”  
  
Tim mentally growled as he silenced the clock. The noise stopped abruptly, bringing a dull silence. It made his stomach drop. It was like being completely alone.  
  
As his hand reluctantly slid off the alarm clock, Tim’s gaze fell to the scattered photos beside it. The grinning, beaming faces of Conner and Bart, Stephanie, and his father smiled back. But, they didn’t make him happy to see. Rather, they felt like taunting specters.  
  
Tim’s gut clenched, and suddenly, he really wished Dick was there. He would have paid anything for one of his hugs or Bruce’s firm hand on his shoulder. Tim wished he was snug up in the Manor or at Titan's Tower.  
  
But, Tim was alone. He’d driven everyone away, at least those… still alive.  
  
Deathly silence filled the darkened room as tears prickled at the corners of his eyes. He wanted to cry, but he was just too tired to manage anything more than a small sob.  
  
Falling back, Tim tried to think of anything good left in his life. Anything that might disperse these dark, heavy thoughts.  
  
Nothing. Not one thing came to mind.  
  
Whether by the hand of fate or his own deeds, he’d lost it all. Conner was dead. Stephanie was dead. His father was dead. Bart was dead.  
  
And the only family he had left, Bruce, Dick and Cass, he had put a block between him and them. The remaining friends among the Titans, he’d pushed away. He had done it partially out of fear, but also to protect them.  
  
"I’m bad luck," sniffled Tim, rubbing his sore eyes," to everyone."  
  
For a moment, he just stared at the ceiling. Then tears finally formed in his eyes. He rolled over, trying to find his too perfect dream world once more.  
  
He needed it just for a little longer. A place for endless fishing trips with his dad. Perfectly cold but right patrol nights with Dick, Cass, and Bruce. Special spring days for perfect picnics with the girl he loved. And all the time in the world to just goof off and enjoy Ma Kent’s apple pies with Conner and Bart.  
  
And there was no death, no end. There was just... happiness.


End file.
